Sohei
Sohei are warrior monks, religious soldiers who protect large monasteries. Unlike Shaman and Lama, Sohei are more militant than holy, and receive very little religious instruction. They work hand in hand with those who do, however, and carry out their orders to the best of their abilities. Sohei defend their monasteries from attacks and advance its political claims in the outside world. They are subjects to the leader of their temples. Adventures Like Paladin, Sohei think of adventures as ‘quests’ in the service of their religion. Like Samurai, however, they are typically sent on these quests by a superior whose command is law to the Sohei. Sohei are often charged with defending temples and monasteries during times of conflict, but are also expected to strike against enemy temples, monasteries and monks, or to somehow serve their temple or monastery in other ways as well. Characteristics Sohei mix the martial prowess of a Fighter and the Divine magic capabilities of a Cleric. As such, they are highly versatile. They can function as front-line fighters, or back-line spellcasters, augmenting companions. Alignment Sohei, like Monks and Lama, live a life of strict discipline and obedience to their orders, and superiors. Sohei must be Lawful. Background Sohei come from all walks of life. Some are born into cloistered monasteries, while others feel the calling later on in their lives. Many are Monks or Lama who show little promise for the contemplative life. No matter their origin, Sohei are taught and trained in isolated monasteries, away from the general populace Races Most Sohei are Humans, or Spirit Folk. The reason for this is simply because of the symbiotic relationship Sohei have with Monks and Lama, and the system that they use, which is rarely practiced in the west. Other Classes Sohei hold Shaman, Monks, and Lama in high regard, and are oftentimes assigned to serve these individuals as bodyguards and protectors. At the same time, however, they often consider themselves spiritually inferior to such “enlightened folk”, and feel more kinship with Samurai and Fighters. Game Rule Information Sohei have the following game statistics: Abilities: A Wisdom score of 14 or higher is required to get access to the most powerful Sohei spells, and a score of 11 is required to cast any Sohei spell at all. A high Constitution score improves the Sohei’s Hit Points, and a high Strength and Dexterity make the Sohei more effective in melee combat. Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d10 Class Skills and Starting Gold The Sohei’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (DEX), Climb (STR), Concentration (CON), Craft (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Heal (WIS), Jump (STR), Knowledge Religion (INT), Knowledge Local (INT), Listen (WIS), Perform (CHA), Profession (WIS), Sense Motive (WIS), Spot (WIS), Swim (STR) and Tumble (STR) Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 5d4 x 10 (125 GP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sohei are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. The Sohei is proficient with all armor, but no shields. Spells: Beginning at 4th Level, a Sohei gains the ability to cast a small number of Divine spells. To cast a spell, the Sohei must have a Wisdom score of at least 10 + the spell’s level, so a Sohei with a Wisdom of 10 or lower cannot cast these spells. Sohei bonus spells are based on Wisdom and saving throws against these spells have a Difficult Class of 10 + the spell’s level + Wisdom modifier. When the Sohei gets 0 spells of a given level, such as 0 1st Level spells at 4th Level, the Sohei only gets bonus spells. A Sohei without a bonus spell for that level cannot yet cast a spell of that level. The Sohei spell list appears below. A Sohei has access to any spell on the list and can freely choose which to prepare. A Sohei prepares and casts spells just as a Cleric or Shaman does. Ki Power (Ex): At 1st Level, the Sohei gains the Ki Power feat. A Sohei need not have any of the prerequisites normally required for the feat to use it. Weapon Focus: At 1st Level, the Sohei gains the Weapon Focus feat as a free bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisite. Improved Unarmed Strike (Ex): At 2nd Level, the Sohei gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a free bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisite. Deflect Arrows: At 3rd Level, the Sohei gains Deflect Arrows as a bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisites. Endurance: At 4th Level, the Sohei gains Endurance as a bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisites. Diehard: At 5th Level, the Sohei gains Diehard as a bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisites. Combat Expertise: At 5th Level, the Sohei gains Combat Expertise as a bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisites. Damage Reduction (Ex): Starting at 8th Level, the Sohei gains the extraordinary ability to shrug off a small amount of injury dealt from each blow or attack. The Sohei gains a Damage Reduction of 1/---. At 11th Level, the Damage Reduction rises to 2. At 14th Level, the Damage Reduction rises to 3. At 17th Level, the Damage Reduction rises to 4. At 20th Level, the Damage Reduction rises to 5. Mettle (Su): At 10th Level, the Sohei is under a special blessing that allows him/her to shrug off magical effects that would otherwise damage of harm him/her. If a Sohei makes a successful Will or Fortitude saving throw that would normally reduce the spell’s effect, the Sohei suffers no effects from the spell at all. Only those spells with a Saving Throw entry of “Will partial”, “Fortitude half”, or similar entries can be negated through this ability. Improved Critical: At 15th Level, the Sohei gains Improved Critical as a bonus feat, even if the Sohei does not meet the required prerequisites. The Sohei must choose to apply this bonus to the same weapon that he/she did his/her initial Weapon Focus benefit. Spells Sohei Spell List First Level Attraction*, Bane, Bless, Detect Chaos/Law, Divine Favor, Doom, Endure Elements, Magic Weapon, Protection from Chaos, Resistance, Shield of Faith, Virtue, Weapon Bless* Second Level Animal Messenger, Bull’s Strength, Delay Poison, Lesser Restoration, Remove Paralysis, Resist Elements, Shield Other, Warning* Third Level Castigate*, Discern Lies, Dispel Magic, Greater Magic Weapon, Magic Circle Against Chaos, Mental Strength, Prayer, Protection From Elements Fourth Level Death Ward, Discern Shapechanger*, Dispel Chaos, Divine Power, Fatigue*, Freedom of Movement, Neutralize Poison, Order’s Wrath, Remove Fatigue*, Restoration, Spell Immunity, Sustain* * Denotes spell found in Oriental Adventures